Yo le amaba
by RougeElephant
Summary: "Con mi vida le amaba. No había otra persona en el mundo, que sintiera lo que yo sentía por ella. Yo le amaba intensamente, y de eso estoy seguro." Red redacta la historia de como comenzó a amar a Yellow de principio hasta su nunca final. Oneshot.


He encontrado esto hace algunos días y decidí escribirle mi pareja favorita. Es el oneshot más corto que he escrito me parece. Espero que lo disfruten mucho, la letra ocupada aquí es la letra correspondiente a "Across the Universe" de The Beatles.

* * *

_Pokémon no me es mío. Y Yellow tampoco es mía, Yellow le pertenece a Red, por supuesto._

* * *

**Yo le amaba.**

Con mi vida le amaba. No había otra persona en el mundo, que sintiera lo que yo sentía por ella. Yo le amaba intensamente, y de eso estoy seguro.  
¿Quién era ella? Bueno…comenzaré a describirla…

Ella no era muy alta, pero tampoco era baja.

Ella no tenía los ojos demasiado hermosos. Pero sin embargo, me perdía en ellos. Su piel era muy suave…y tersa. Su voz sonaba en mi mente…cuando yo me iba a dormir. Amaba la forma en que ella solucionaba problemas. Amaba la forma en que se enojaba, tanto como amaba la forma en que se sonrojaba, amaba tocarle música y que ella me oyera. Amaba tenerla en mis brazos, amaba tocarla, acariciarla, amaba hacerle saber que ella era mía y yo era suyo, amaba su cabello, amaba sus lunares, amaba sus pequeñas manchitas que tenía en la piel, ella tenía algunas. Amaba su cabello rubio y largo. Su carácter tímido.

Ella era graciosa, linda y simpática. Ella era muy dada a expresarse, ella se reía…Ella era muy feliz siempre. Ella dibujaba no muy bien, pero siempre se esforzaba para hacerlo. Ella cerraba los ojos y tomaba mi mano, haciéndome sentir distinto. Ella me hacía ver el mundo de otra forma. Ella era…distinta. Y lo más importante…ella me amaba.

¿Cómo se que me amaba?

Por las cosas que ella hacía para mi….Ella pensaba mucho en mi, ella se preocupaba día y noche por mí, ella se alegraba cuando yo venía y entristecía cuando me iba. Ella me tomaba fuerte la mano cuando yo me despedía de ella, ella me besaba suavemente, como queriendo un beso que durara por siempre. Ella podría ser terca y obstinada, infantil en ocasiones…egoísta, insistente, extraña, coqueta….pero había algo que yo podía estar completamente seguro.

Ella me amaba. Y yo le amaba. Pero yo no podía demostrárselo tanto, estaba muy ocupado en mis propios asuntos... ¿Cómo puedo comenzar a contarles qué paso entre ella y yo? Bueno…primero lo primero.

Mi nombre es Red, Red de Pallet Town..

Soy un entrenador y actualmente campeón Pokémon. Mido aproximadamente más de 1.70 y menos de 2 metros. Mi cabello es color negro. Mi piel es clara…nací en Kanto. Y me comencé a interesar las batallas Pokémon a temprana edad. Podría contar más sobre mi inútil y desinteresante vida pero aquí lo importante, es ella…

Su nombre es Yellow.

Yo podría llenarles un libro entero sobre todas las cosas que describen a Yellow. Y no poder terminar nunca…ya que ella, era muchas cosas preciosas…Y tal vez te preguntas, porque hablo en tiempo pasado. Y de esa forma…acerca de Yellow. Mi novia. Pero… ¿Por qué llamarle así? Ella es más que eso. Ella es…el amor de mi vida.

Mis amigos solían decirme…que Yellow era de esas novias perfectas. Sí, Yellow era celosa. Pero nunca extremista, de hecho siempre ocultaba sus celos. Sí, Yellow era terca. Pero siempre me daba mi lugar. A Yellow le gustaba leer, le gustaba ver el cielo, le gustaba la lluvia, los bailes lentos…le gustaban las luces de navidad, le gustaba el calor que hacían nuestras manos juntas. Le gustaban mucho los Pokémon, en especial nuestros Pikachu y sentarse a mirarlos por largos ratos mirándolos jugar. A Yellow le gustaba mirarme a los ojos por largos ratos, le gustaba jugar conmigo, le gustaban los días nublados, tanto como le gustaban los días soleados.

¿Cómo fue que me enamoré de Yellow? No lo sé…simplemente pasó. Una vez…. Yellow y yo estábamos hablando…si no mal recuerdo, Yellow me contaba sobre lo aburrida que le parecía que era su vida, y lo divertida que era la mía. Era un día normal…de esos donde no hay nubes en el cielo…Noté que estaba cansada, así que decidimos sentarnos, entonces Yellow me dijo.

-Hey Red. Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí…es mi lugar favorito. Allá voy a pensar las cosas que me pasan, cuando estoy feliz o preocupada. Es un lugar muy tranquilo.

-Está bien Yellow. Vamos.

Llegamos a un lugar, algo apartado del centro. Bajé unas escaleras y finalmente ahí estaba, un camino, con una casa vieja y muchas plantas a su alrededor. Pero la casa estaba…como que…debajo de ese camino, nos sentamos juntos, dejando nuestros pies al aire. Justo debajo de aquellas plantas que se habían apoderado de la casa.

-Red. ¿Te gusta mucho la música, verdad?

-Sí. Muchísimo. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, el otro día te vi, y los estabas escuchando música con un reproductor MP3.

-Pues sí, me gustan mucho los grupos que escucho. Me gustaría algún día ser tan famoso como ellos, pero famoso por mis batallas, ya sabes…

-Sé que lo harás. En fin… te pregunté esto porque, escuché esta canción en una disquería. Supuse, que tal vez te gustaría.

Me puso un audífono en mi oído, y le dio en reproducir a la canción…Entonces…la escuché.

"_Las palabras surgen a raudales como una lluvia infinita en un vaso de papel _

_Se deslizan al pasar _

_Desaparecen a través del universo _

_Charcos de tristeza, olas de alegría flotan en mi mente abierta _

_Poseyéndome y acariciándome"_

¡Cómo no me gustaría! Ese fue un momento, especialmente…hermoso. Entonces, me giré a verla unos minutos, Yellow estaba ese día, especialmente hermosa. El viento le movía el cabello, y sus labios de movían pronunciando _"__Jai Guru Deva. Om__…..__Nada cambiará mi mundo" _quería dejar de verla porque sabía que si continuaba así yo me perdería en su perfecta silueta…pero entonces, ya era tarde. Ya me había enamorado de Yellow. Toda ella me parecía hermosa. Cerró los ojos, y me miró. Se dio cuenta que me había perdido en sus ojos, y sólo se limitó a decirme.

-¿Qué sucede Red? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

-Belleza.

A partir de ese día. Nosotros fuimos víctimas del amor. Nos dejamos llevar. ¿A quién le importaría? Éramos dos enamorados en plena juventud. La besé y me besó, quería apoderarme de ella, jugaba con mi lengua en sus labios hasta que ella me permitió el acceso. Quería saborearla. Descubrirla. Saber qué parte de ella, era la que me hacía sentir estas cosas. Yo supe entonces, que no volvería a mirarla de la misma forma. Yo no quería ser su amigo nada más. Yo quería ser su hombre, su único hombre. La razón por la que Yellow suspirara. La razón de sus desvelos nocturnos.

Nosotros nos amábamos.

Yo amaba a Yellow.

Teníamos juntos ya más de un dos años y medio, ambos comenzamos nuestro romance a edad algo temprana, yo a los 16 así que imaginen ella… y continuamos hasta llegar a mis 18. Estaba completamente seguro de querer tener este amor por siempre. Después de todo…yo le amaba…

Ocurrió una noche, ella estaba en mi casa viendo una película de terror. Yellow me acarició el rostro, y se abrazó de mí viendo la película, ella tenía miedo. Yo le abracé, y le besé justó en los labios para intentar distraerla de la terrible escena que estaba en la TV. Estábamos solos. Solos nuestros cuerpos, almas y espíritus. Una cosa llegó a otra….y entonces ocurrió. Quería disfrutar el momento, quería besar cada parte de ella, yo la conocía. Conocía a Yellow desde sus pies hasta la punta de su cabeza. Besé su perfecta desnudez. Y esa noche. Nos convertimos en uno.

Yellow estaba dormida en mi. Y yo la acerqué más... Besé su pecho, y luego escuche su corazón, puse mi mano en ese lugar, y me dormí, sólo oyendo latir su corazón, cada golpeteo me calmaba después de haber hecho aquello que las personas llamar _"el amor"_

Yellow era hermosa. De todas partes era hermosa. Su cuerpo era tan cálido…y yo adoraba besarla. Adoraba acariciarla…pasar mis manos por sus piernas, su estomago, su pecho y su espalda. Abrazarla fuertemente hacia mí, no queriéndola nunca dejarle ir.

Sin embargo…Ella se fue. Aún sabiendo, que yo le amaba tanto. ¿Por qué tuve que decirle todas esas cosas malas? ¿Por qué tenía que decirle, que yo no la quería?

¿En qué parte del mundo, a quien hombre, y por qué se le ocurrió pensar que ignorando y pretendiendo a odiar una persona era la mejor manera de demostrar que la necesitabas?

No sé. No sé. No sé. No sé. No sé. No sé…

Pero por favor…. Yellow regresa.

Yellow enfermó. Fui a visitarla al Centro Pokémon, ella estaba ahí. Quieta. Y sólo quieta. Me miraba a la cara, y se veía feliz. Tomé su mano.

-Red…. ¿Te preocupé demasiado?

-¡Sí! ¡Muchísimo!

-¿Por qué viniste? Creí que me odiabas.

-Eso no es verdad Yellow. Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti

Fui cada día, pasé todos los minutos que yo pude con ella. Y estuvimos así cerca de medio año. Entonces, le dieron de alta. Me hubiese encantado, haber podido intentarlo después, continuar nuestra relación… Me encantaba estar con ella después de todo…Aún después de haber salido de aquel infierno, Yellow permaneció en casa por días, no podía moverse por ahora, aún necesitaba descansar. Yo seguí visitándola. Contándole mis historias de mis largos viajes Pokémon, viajes que existieron y viajes que yo inventaba y esperar a que ella se durmiera y pudiera yo contemplarla, acariciándole el rostro, como esas noches, que nos volvíamos uno, porque más de una vez hicimos el amor. Me entristecía ver a Yellow de esta forma. Sus labios rosados se volvían sin color…opacos y grises, su rostro se volvía blanco, y sus palabras eran en ocasiones muy cortadas. Yellow me oía tocar contar mis historias, hablarle y hablarle…incluso había veces que le gritaba para que no se quedara dormida, pues tenía miedo que no despertara más. Veía a través de su ventana, y respiraba lentamente. Su pequeño cuarto de 2 metros de largo y 1.5 de ancho. Su pequeña lámpara arriba de una mesita pequeña, donde guardaba su libro de dibujos que Yellow dibujaba. Sus historias de amor…historias de fantasía, vida cotidiana y muchas obras más.

Su cepillo pequeño que peinaba sus muy largos y delicados cabellos. Otra lámpara más, en el cajón de aquella mesa, porque Yellow le temía a la oscuridad. Baterías de repuesto, y un mp3 con sus canciones favoritas. Una pequeña libreta, donde Yellow ponía sus sueños, para no olvidarlos. Y una foto nuestra, situada en el punto exacto para que ella no se esforzara mucho en girar su cabeza y poder vernos. Un librero, con libros que ella, no había leído aún. Dos pequeñas almohadas, y una de ellas más dura que la otra. Zapatos debajo de su cama, y un sillón pequeño también. Este era su pequeño mundo. El mundo que empezó a vivir. Viridian City no era muy grande, pero al menos lo era más que ese cutre cuarto, llenado de su soledad. Deje abrir la ventana, y ella respiro el aire que entraba. Ese aire que venía desde el norte.

Entonces la oí cantar…

"_Imágenes de luz encima bañando ante mí como un millón de ojos__  
__Que me llaman y me llaman a través del universo__  
__Pensamientos serpenteando como un viento inquieto en un buzón_

_Tambaleándose ciegamente en su camino a través del universo__  
__Jai Guru De Va Om__  
__Nada cambiará mi mundo__  
__Nada cambiará mi mundo"_

Nada iba a cambiar esta situación. Yo no podía hacer nada. Tenía miedo. Quería preguntarle_…. "__Yellow__, por favor. Seamos novios de nuevo. Te necesito"_ pero, algo me amarraba cada vez que lo intentaba, huía como un niño pequeño asustado, por su respuesta. Tenía miedo, que ella ya no me amara como lo había hecho antes.

Ese día…sostuve su mano hasta que creí que se había quedado dormida. Oía su respirar, porque ella ahora respiraba por la boca, me metí en la cama con ella, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban, y no podían regañarme. Sostenía su mano tan fuerte como podía, y la mire. Entonces, Yellow me susurró al oído.

-¿Todavía te parezco bonita?

-Nunca dejaste de parecerme bonita. Y más que eso, eres hermosa…hermosa

-Quiero pedirte algo.

-Lo que quieras Yellow

-Regálame un beso. Por favor.

Obedecí. La besé, tan intensamente como la primera vez. Aprisionando sus labios en mi boca, abrazándola tan fuerte a mi…tan fuerte…que pude haberla roto. Acariciando su espalda y su cabello, tomándola fuerte. Porque yo le amaba.

-Si mañana. No hubiera más mundo. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy?

-Hacerte mía de nuevo.

-¿Sabes algo, Red?

-¿Qué cosa, Yellow?

-Yo también lo quiero.

Por una vez. Le hice olvidar el tiempo y su dolor. Recordarle que en un momento así, no existía nada más que nosotros. No había ruidos a fuera más que nuestra respiración junta. Sus suaves sonidos. El rozar de nuestra piel. El mundo cruel estaba a fuera, ese mundo que me había llevado a recurrir a los cigarrillos. Pero en esta ocasión, nosotros no estábamos siendo parte de ese mundo, nosotros estábamos en esa pequeña habitación. Creando el amor.

_Sonidos de risas y sombras de tierra resuman en mi vista abierta__  
__Incitándome e invitándome__  
__Un amor imperecedero y sin límites brilla a mí alrededor como un millón de soles__  
__Llamándome y llamándome a través del universo_

Maldije al mundo.

Maldije el tiempo.

Maldije a los humanos.

Maldije a Arceus

Maldije mi inútil y despreciable existencia.

Estaba seguro, de odiar este mundo. Antes de conocerla. Antes que Yellow me dijera que el mundo no era el universo. Y que el universo era hermoso. Yellow me enseñó a ver más allá de sólo este pedazo de tierra flotando en el inmenso océano. Soñé muchas veces con perderme en el mar. De todas las cosas, lo que yo sabía…era que este mundo, no era un mundo en lo absoluto. Y en algunas ocasiones, yo deje de creer en él.

¿Cuál era la palabra favorita de Yellow? Para siempre, era esa. Los humanos no somos eternos yo eso ya lo sabía. Pero nuestras almas sí lo son.

_Jai Guru Deva.__  
__Jai Guru Deva.__  
__Jai Guru Deva._

_Nada cambiará mi mundo…._

_Nada cambiará mi mundo…._

_Nada cambiará mi mundo…._

_Nada cambiará mi mundo…._

_Nada cambiará mi mundo…._

Yellow se había ido por fin. Se fue de mí. Dejamos de ser novios. Ya no fuimos pareja. Podría haberla odiado, por todas las cosas terribles que hizo en el pasado. Por las cosas malas que me hizo. Por los innumerables errores que cometió. Pero, ni todas esas cosas….que Yellow hizo mal, ninguna podía superar las cosas buenas que ella hizo por mí. Finalmente, ella me regaló esto. Este sentimiento, que no voy a olvidarla, ni hoy ni todos los días que se llamen mañana. Inclusive, ahora que ella esté muerta.

Después de todo….yo le amaba.


End file.
